


Наследство

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, повествование с точки зрения третьего лица
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Протянуть руку сквозь смерть и время - что может быть проще и что может быть сложнее.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 4





	Наследство

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Дарт Вейдер](http://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p212923802.htm)  
> День 5, ключ: Время

Время, когда он был абсолютно счастливым, всегда было кратким.  
Но тем ценнее были эти мгновения.  
Жаль только, что рассказать их сыну — времени мало.

...наследство Дарта Вейдера — скандал. Сам Люк Скайуокер никак его не комментирует.  
Всем интересно, что же хранилось на этих информкубах — одной из надежнейших разработок Республики и Империи, «чёрных ящиках». Такие использовались только в государственном архиве.  
На трёх из них — печать Ордена джедаев, старая, полустертая. На одном — герб Империи и личный лорда Вейдера, простреленное солнце.

В приватном разговоре у Леи Органы, подруги героя, выпытывают два слова — и замолкают.  
«Никаких секретов. Семейный архив.»


End file.
